Vehicle pedal devices are known in the art which include (a) a transmission member that transmits an operation force applied to a pedal, (b) a reaction force lever that is disposed on the transmission member so that the reaction force lever can pivot about a predetermined axis, and that outputs the operation force transmitted to the transmission member to a brake device against a biasing force of a load spring, and (c) a depressing force detector that is fixedly attached to a pedal arm of the pedal and that receives a reaction force of the reaction force lever to detect the operation force applied to the pedal. Examples of such vehicle pedal devices include brake pedal devices described in Patent Documents 1 and 2. In the brake pedal device shown in FIG. 14 of Patent Document 1, the depressing force detector is attached to an attachment bracket provided on a pedal arm serving as the transmission member, e.g., via a fastening device comprised of a bolt and a nut, by welding, etc. The load spring is attached between the attachment bracket and the tip end of the reaction force lever.